Team VMLT
by Curvolt
Summary: This story revolves around team VMLT and their struggles to find out who they are, what they can fight for, what they believe in as well as their conflicts between the White Fang & enemies. Characters from RWBY will be present, and this story may contain very mild explicit content. Hope you enjoy the story, and please be sure to post reviews for further improvement!


** Team V.M.L.T**

**Chapter I: Beacon **

** -Jason-**

* * *

><p>Damn. Things couldn't get any better for me today. GODDAMNIT! I slammed my head onto the hard glass window of the airship, and mumbled in agony.<p>

Today is the big day. It's the day that all graduates from Signal, Sanctum, and all the other academies come together from all over the world to head to one of the most prestigious academies to train aspiring Hunters and Huntress; to turn them into _legends_. The Beacon Academy.

Located in the kingdom of Vale, Beacon Academy has trained it's students to rise to the top; to be strong, in mind, body and soul and to fight for the good of humanity. And well, today, I am one of the many Hunters planning to protect this world.

However... I don't seem to give of that 'righteous' and radiant feeling you're supposed to give when you've been accepted into an academy like this. Instead, I'm flustered, embarrassed and completely nervous as hell. HOW CAN SOMEONE STAY SO CALM AT THIS POINT?!

I picked my self up from the window, and looked around the hall of the airship once again. Everybody seemed to be having a good time; either they're not having nervous breakdowns, or they're trying to hide it. And there's me, who can't do a thing about it at all...

I decided to muster up some courage and walk around the hall, maybe try and make some new friends while we're on our way to the school.

_People from all over the world, _I thought. Alright. People are people, no matter where they're from. I'm sure I'll be able to make some friends.

As I continued walking down the red carpet of the airship's main hall, a blonde haired guy with full armour on came running towards me. He had his entire right hand placed tightly on his mouth, and his face looked as green as a spinach.

NOT GOOD.

I quickly turned away to give the guy some space, and watched as he ran to the end of the hall and made his way to the elevator going to the second floor of the building. Ah. Motion sickness definitely sucks. Or is it air sickness? Anyway, I decided that this would be my chance to make a new friend, and so i headed to the elevator as well.

* * *

><p>Inside a big airship like this one, there are about 3 levels in it. The first and second is where the passengers just hang out in and where some of the mini multi-purpose halls are. The 3rd floor, or the highest level, is the level where the crew maneuvers the ship.<p>

I pushed the number '2' on the elevator and waited for a bit. As the doors opened when I arrived on level 2, i quickly made my way through another hall and scanned the area.

No one here.

I saw a glass door at the end of the hallway, which I guess leads to the outer platform; in other words, a huge a** balcony.

The glass doors automatically opened for me, and I was out in the airship's 'balcony'. There, I spotted the armoured guy at the edge of the platform, hanging onto it's railings for dear life.

...And possibly vomitting.

I quickly ran towards him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Ah... Uh, hi. Do you need some help? I could go grab some tissue and water for you if you need some."

The guy made a gesture with his hand as if saying hello. He whipped his mouth with his arm, and slackingly turned around to face me.

"Ugh... H-hi there."

"Hi." I extended my hand towards his and introduced myself. "My name's Jason Vigor. What's yours?"

We shook hands. "Jaune Arc. Short & clean; the ladies love it." Jaune gave me a wink as he said his name. I tried my best not to facepalm, but ended up doing it anyway.

"I saw you awhile ago in the lowest floor. You looked pretty sick; can you handle flying?"

Jaune gave a loud sigh, and placed his hand on his forehead. "...Nah. I get _really_ airsick. Must be my genes." He gave a short laugh before continuing. "Aww man, my first day and i've already made a bad impression; I accidentally vomitted in the first floor."

I was caught a little by surprise. So there's someone else that's having a (sort of) bad morning, huh? I felt a little relieved that I wasn't the only one.

"Hey man, it's okay. I messed up my morning too. I pretty much spilled nearly all my dust-carriers on the floor and wasted them all. And I think I gave a weirdo impression too, since I kept banging my head on the window of the Airship!"

Jaune laughed. "Haha, well it's cool to see someone I can relate to."

I nodded in agreement.

"Jason, right? I'll make sure I remember that name." He extended his hand towards me in a high-five position. "You're the first guy I've made friends with today!"

"Same goes for me, Jaune." We high-fived each other in a pretty awesome manner. I soon realised that my nervousness awhile ago had completely dissipated.

Maybe today wont be such a bad day after all.

... However, Jaune's sickness kicked in again, and so he ended up throwing up on me.

Dang.


End file.
